Imperfect
by LittleRuu
Summary: The imperfect Ichigo that I know... IchiRuki


**A/N: Rukia is writing a diary's entry about _her_ life. So it's from her POV. Kinda random. It's a diary anyway.  
**

**Disclaimer: I have no intention of owning Bleach at ANY cost. But, it just can't be help. I need to have one to do to do my laundry anyway. ~SIGH..**

**

* * *

****IMPERFECT**

_We come to love not by finding a perfect person, but by learning to see an imperfect person perfectly. - Sam Kean

* * *

  
_

Hmm… So Ichigo said that I can express anything I feel about _my_ life, in this book. But what? What should I write about, huh? For God sake! I am not a writer and Ichigo should give me a drawing set instead of a weird book that they called diary! Why he just can't choose something perfect for a perfect girl like me, perfectly?

Oh! And what did the girls in school mean by saying that Kurosaki Ichigo is the most handsome and _perfect_ gentleman on the Earth? And even the women in the Shinigami Woman's Association said the same thing.

Ha. Ha. Ha.

Whoever said he is handsome and perfect, really… I mean _really_ needs to go to the optometrist. Wait. Maybe Captain Kurotsuchi is the best choice. I know he can fix their way of thinking in two to three seconds. _Or_ they just have to stop the stupid rumors before I give them my powerful punch. I just couldn't hold it when I heard the girls screaming like crazy about him! He is NOT handsome! How can they say a person who has scowl on his face as a damn hot, good looking guy?

Are you guys blind for saying that Kurosaki Ichigo is all the way perfect?

I just have lots of proof that he is imperfect… He has many flaws that I know – not that I was observing him, but let say, other people don't realize them yet or just take them for granted. Yes. That's it… Right?

Let see, he is a shinigami for God sake! But he is damn suck at Kidou! I still wonder why he could achieve his Bankai so easily while I have to give him a special kidou's training class. And guess what? Renji is way better than him! Haha…

But you know… I can feel that he _could_ actually improve his kidou's level by now no matter how suck he is. But he doesn't and he even tried to suppress that power. (Heh, I know it because I'm so damn good at kidou.) But that makes me wonder once again. Is he actually wanted to waste his free time, practicing with me all days? I don't really care if he is. But being a person who likes to waste his time can't be call as perfect. He needs a proper schedule, and life.

Kurosaki Ichigo is also an idiot as a human being. (Oh my… I think I started to know how this diary is functioning!) Anyway, he is a total idiot. I know he was listed as the Top 10 student in our final year's exam. But he still couldn't beat Ishida and Inoue though… And he failed his driving test for the fourth time, two days ago! Oh my… Even I could convince the instructors to make me passed. Can't blame him for the sudden hollow's call… But hey, it's not the main point here, right?

Well, did I mention about how certain someone worships his scowl before? And how they think it's cool to see Kurosaki Ichigo maintains his coolness by not smiling? And if that is what you girls call perfect, I'm sorry. He smiles, girls. Kurosaki Ichigo does smile like nuts. He likes to do it when he thought no one was watching, anywhere - on the bed, when he was doing his homework, when he was eating, in the class and at other places. Yes. Lets consider myself as _lucky_ to see him smiling _secretly_ in several occasions. Especially after _I_ won a fight. I just found it's kinda weird. Because if he won, he will give a direct smirk at me - and I will naturally kick his butt in order to see the short crazy smile on his face, again. Somehow it feels good to see that kind of scenery. Wait. Stop there. My point is: He is _crazy_.

What else… Oh! Ikakku and others said that Ichigo is a great chef. But did they now that the only thing he can cook is the curry? (At least that is what he did cook ever since I said curry tasted great.) How boring. Who wants to spend _her_ lifetime eating curries? No one!

Speaking of girl – well, did I? During the graduation's day, I saw and umm, _heard_ a girl from the next class crying in front of her two friends…

Wait. Somehow I have sudden goose bumps all over my body right now… Okay.

So she said she had been rejected by… umm… well… yeah… Ichigo. If I didn't mishear her, Ichigo said to her that he is not interested in… girls. Oh my! Is that means that he is a gay?! Never mind – for now. I just need to ask him later. I feel sad for the girl though. She said she had been in his class since primary school until last year but he doesn't even know her name or recognize her face. It didn't really surprise me. I still remember, he didn't even aware of Ishida's existence in his class and even read his name wrongly. Kinda glad that he recognizes me in a trice or else... Anyway, what surprise me was, the way Ichigo turned the girl's hope. I mean, he is not the one who will make anybody, especially girl, to cry, right?

To say that you are _not interested in girl_ just like that is _not_ gentleman at all.

Kurosaki Ichigo, you are just so far away from perfect.

But, just like Ochi sensei told us before… Wait. What did she said? Oh. _Nobody is perfect_. Yes. Nobody is perfect. And, Kurosaki Ichigo is not nobody – which mean, he can't be perfect no matter what.

For me, Kurosaki Ichigo is Kurosaki Ichigo. The only Ichigo I know – besides the red, small, sweet and sour berries that I love!

Ichigo? Love?

Ah, what am I thinking right now? I must be so sleepy. And no. I am not blushing!

Anyway, I _might_ thanks Ichigo later for choosing this Chappy's diary as my present. I must say by now, he chose it perfectly. It's fun to write about _him_– no I mean, _my_ feeling in this so called diary.

Well, I want to write more but I really need to go to the bed now and I can't wait to write more about _our_… Wait. I mean, _my_ life, tomorrow. Hehe…

Until then, good night!

**The Perfect Queen of Chappy's Kingdom,**

**- Kuchiki Rukia**

_PS:_ _Hey…_ _I think_ _maybe the perfect Ichigo is actually the imperfect Ichigo I know. Just don't let he knows about this. xD_

_

* * *

_**END**_

* * *

  
_

**This was an old piece and it should be longer but I don't remember what I wanna write before. Lol. I didn't have guts to publish it because it's just a simple, random, normal story to share compared to others. But…**

**I really have to thank you guys for reading it!**

**Review if you want. I'll be glad to hear anything as in _anything_. :)**

**Love,**

**~eRukia.**


End file.
